For ultrasonic transducer devices, specifically for those that are based upon solid piezoelectric (SP) materials, such as solid lead zirconate-lead titanate (PZT) and polymer matrix piezoelectric (PMP) materials, it is imperative to install or bond acoustic impedance matching (Z matching) layers on the piezoelectric materials in order to optimize the ultrasound transduction into the medium of propagation. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,573 incorporated herein by reference, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/357,531 entitled “Piezoelectric Transducer With Gas Matrix”, filed Jan. 7, 2003. Current transducer devices utilize relatively low Z matching layers on the PZT or PMP transducers in order to achieve high transduction into low Z materials, such as water, tissue, polymers, etc. Similarly, relatively high Z matching layers are used to achieve high transduction in high Z materials, such as metals, ceramics, and their composites. This mechanism of Z matching significantly increases the efficiency of transmission of ultrasound in a given medium of propagation. However, utilization of current Z matching layers permits acoustical crosstalk between two closely lying transducers, as in the case of linear, phased, or matrix arrays. Crosstalk between two transducers that are physically connected to each other is the consequence of strong planar coupling of the piezoelectric materials. Though PMP materials reduce planar coupling because of the attenuating characteristics of the polymer between the rods of the SP materials, generally PZT, it is still not enough in applications that require high lateral and temporal resolution, such as in medical diagnostics and industrial non-destructive testing. The deleterious effects of planar coupling transferred in the Z matching layers are reduced, thus decreasing the signal-to-noise ratio, particularly in multi-element transducer arrays. This invention introduces a Z matching layer that significantly reduces the acoustical crosstalk, besides providing other benefits.